Third Party Deals and Rewards
This page is a record of all rewards and deals that can be obtained through third party webpages and services. =Current Rewards= Playstation 4 Obsidian Azura Collection PlayStation Tenno, ready yourselves for this epic, eight-item collection. Introducing, the exclusive '''Obsidian Azura Collection':'' ObsidianAzureSyandana.png|Obsidian Azura Syandana ObsidianGalatine.png|Obsidian Azura + ObsidianExcaliburHelmetB.png|Obsidian Azura Helmet ObsidianExcaliburB.png|Obsidian Azura ObsidianAzuraBonusSplash.png|Bonus Items (See Below) * * * 3-day Credit Booster * 3-day Affinity Booster Whether you’re a seasoned veteran or a newly-awoken Tenno, the '''Obsidian Azura Collection' is sure to give you a boost.'' The Obsidian Azura Collection will be available on the following dates: *The Americas: October 18, 2016 *Europe: October 19, 2016 *Asia: October 19, 2016 *Japan: November 2, 2016 The Obsidian Azura Collection may only be purchased once per account. PlayStation®Plus Member? Get up to 20% off until: *The Americas: January 18, 2017 *Europe: January 19, 2017 *Asia: January 19, 2017 *Japan: February 2, 2017 ObsidianAzuraSyandanaSplash.png ObsidianAzuraGalatineSplash.png ObsidianAzuraExcaliburSplash.png Renown Pack XI The Renown Pack XI includes: ObsidianIvaraHelmet.png|Obsidian Helmet ObsidianIvaraSkin.png|Obsidian Skin ObsidianArtemisBowSkin.png|Obsidian Skin This pack was released on June 20, 2017. Xbox One Jade Axa Bundle Gain access to exclusive Xbox content and Boosters with Jade Axa Bundle. Whether you’re a seasoned veteran or a newly-awoken Tenno, this eight-item collection is sure to give you a boost. The Jade Axa Bundle includes: RhinoJadeHelmet.png|Jade Helmet RhinoJadeSkin.png|Jade Skin FragorJadeSkin.png|Jade + Jade Axa Syandana.png|Jade Axa Syandana * * * 3-day Credit Booster * 3-day Affinity Booster Price: $24.99 This bundle was released November 15, 2017. Nintendo Switch Esteeem Pack 1 Introducing the very first Esteem Pack, exclusively for Nintendo Switch! Give your Excalibur a pearlescent new look with the Excalibur Opal Skin, or equip the Guandao Opal Skin to make your polearm shimmer with every slash. The Esteem Pack 1 includes: ExcaliburOpalHelmet.png|Opal Helmet ExcaliburOpalSkin.png|Opal Skin GuandaoOpalSkin.png|Opal + * * 3-day Credit Booster * 3-day Affinity Booster Price: $?? This bundle was released March 12, 2019. =Past Rewards= Twitch Prominence Bundle ;Availability: Expired (November 27, 2018) Link your PC Warframe account to Twitch today, to support your favorite partnered Warframe Streamers by purchasing exclusive Twitch Bundles directly from their streams. Each of these purchases comes with a Twitch Crate which includes a unique Warframe Twitch Emote as well as chat badges and bits! The Twitch Prominence Bundle includes: TwitchAnkyros.png|Twitch Skin TwitchExcaliburHelmet.png|Twitch Helmet TwitchExcaliburSkin.png|Twitch Skin Steam Initiate Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $19.99 ;Description Whether you're new to Warframe or simply want a boost, the Initiate Pack will help you quickly increase your arsenal. The Grineer won't even know what hit them! ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. ;Contains *3 Random Mods *1 Random Rare Mods *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster * * Starter Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $39.99 ;Description This is the perfect pack for a new player to get a quick start in Warframe. This pack offers the flexibility of choosing what you want based on how you like to play. It will open up your choice of Warframes, weapons and equipment and allow you to more quickly advance in the game. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. ;Contains *6 Random Common Mods *4 Random Rare Mods *? Day Affinity Booster *? Day Credit Booster * * Tenno Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $99.99 ;Description This is the ultimate pack for a player who wants the best of the best and wants it right now. It contains lots of purchasing power, a pile of powerful modifications and boosters to keep you advancing quickly. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. ;Contains *14 Random Common Mods *6 Random Rare Mods *? Day Affinity Booster *? Day Credit Booster * * Gift Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $39.99 ;Description Give the gift of Warframe. This pack is a perfect gift for a friend or clan mate who you would like to reward. Perhaps for someone who did you a good deed or offered helpful assistance? For a friend on their birthday? Or even for no reason at all because that is just the kind of player you are. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from the Steam Store. Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. This pack may only be gifted to another person. ;Contains *7 Random Mods *? Day Affinity Booster * * Rubedo Plated Items ;Availability In Progress ;Price $0.00 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Steam account. Warframe installed to Steam account. Craft Summer Adventure 2014 badges. Trade them with other players via Steam Trading. Purchase them in the Community Market. ;Contains *Rubedo Plated Rhino Skin (Common) *Rubedo Plated Yamako Syandana (Uncommon) *Rubedo Plated Galatine Skin (Rare) *Rubedo Plated Drakgoon Skin (Extraordinary) *Rubedo Plated Viper Skins (Precious) ;Media Phased Items ;Availability Expired - 3 January 2013 - 19:00 UTC ;Price Variable - $10 per card, or free through certain avenues ;Description "The Snow Globe badge rewards include new, exclusive in-game items from top Free to Play games. These items are both tradable and marketable." ;Requirements *A Steam account *Warframe installed on Steam *10 Snow Globe Trading Cards (these could have been obtained by purchasing games during the Steam Holiday Sale 2013 - $10 per card - or by trading with other players or purchasing them in the Community Market. They could also have been obtained by voting in the Community’s Choice Flash Sale) *Craft the Snow Globe badge with 10 Snow Globe Trading Cards for a chance to get one of the items below, or others in other games (unsure whether or not you had a chance to obtain any item from any of the specified games, or if it was confined to only the games you owned) ;Contains *Phased Asa Syandana (Common) *Phased Vauban Skin (Uncommon) *Phased Vasto Skin (Rare) *Phased Akvasto Skin (Extraordinary) *Phased Tigris Skin (Precious) *Phased Ankyros Skin (Unparalleled) ;Media Humble Bundle/E3 Digital Ticket Humble Bundle offered a bundle containing a mix of 12 games, DLC, and additional content. Among the content available is a Warframe booster pack. Humble Bundle allows you to donate what you want, so the Warframe package can be attained by donating at least $0.01. Warframe Booster Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $1.00 Minimum ;Description With the Warframe Booster Pack included in the E3 Digital Ticket you can quickly become a powerful Tenno with the included Affinity Booster, Credit Booster, and Braton Assault Rifle. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from Humble Bundle. ;Contains * with included and weapon slot. *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster Gezginler ;Availability Expired - 6 January 2014 ;Price $0.00 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from Gezginler. ;Contains *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster * with included and weapon slot. IAHGames Social Year End Sale 2013 ;Availability Expired - 5 December 2013 ;Price $3.20 Minimum ;Description Get 2x Platinum on all top-up from 21 November to 5 December 2013 when you top up through IAH'Games iCash payment channel! ;Requirements Purchase Platinum using the iCash option from the Warframe website. ;Contains *2x upon purchase. ;Media Braton Skin and Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack ;Availability Expired - 31 December 2013 ;Price Free ;Description Sign up now at warframe.iahgames.com and receive an exclusive custom Braton & Pendragon for FREE! ;Requirements Claim the Promo code via email. Verified IAHGames Social account. Create a new Warframe account via IAHGames Warframe. ;Contains * with included and weapon slot. *Exclusive IAHGames Braton weapon skin. *Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack. ;Media 05feb2c-IAHGamesGunAndExcaliburPromo403x403.jpg|IAHGames Social Deal Warframe.x64 2013-09-20 20-39-20-504.png IAHBRATON.jpg|linktext=IAHgames Braton Skin BansheexBraton.jpg Quickfire Indie Bundle ;Availability Expired - 31 October 2013 ;Price $3.50 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from Bundle Stars. Register an account with Bundle Stars. ;Contains *170 Warframe Platinum *GTR Evolution (Includes base game) *Dark Sector *Cannon Fodder 3 *Septerra Core: Legacy of the Creator *Space Pirates and Zombies *1953 KGB Unleashed *Guardians of Graxia + Map Pack DLC *Guardians of Graxia: Elves & Dwarves DLC ;Media Raptr Warframe Starter Pack ;Availability Expired - 29 September 2013 - 22:00 UTC ;Price Free ;Description ''"Calling all space ninjas! Warframe, one of the hottest Free-to-Play action games, returns to Raptr with its ninth game update and some hot new rewards. Sign up and begin playing today to claim a Warframe Starter Pack. Each pack contains an Affinity Booster (3 days), a Credit Booster (3 days), and the Braton gun." ;Requirements *Newbie or above in Warframe *Must have recently run the Raptr Desktop App *Verified email address (on Raptr account) *Must be a new player of Warframe as of 21 August 2013 (unclear whether or not you had to sign up before or after this date) *Claim the bundle from the Raptr Store. ;Contains * with included (?) and weapon slot. *3 Day Affinity Booster *3 Day Credit Booster Warframe Void Pack ;Availability Expired - 29 September 2013 - 22:00 UTC ;Price Free ;Description "Warframe returns to Raptr with its ninth game update and some hot new rewards. Prepare for war by claiming a Void Pack, which includes three Void Keys and a Catalyst Blueprint. Void Keys allow you to enter the Void and complete missions that drop rare "Prime" gear. The Catalyst supercharges a weapon for maximum firepower. Gear up now and continue the fight!" ;Requirements *Dedicated or above in Warframe *Must have recently run the Raptr Desktop App *Verified email address (on Raptr account) *Claim the bundle from the Raptr Store. ;Contains *3 Void Keys *1 Blueprint Rixty ;Availability Expired - 17 October 2013 ;Price $4.99 Minimum ;Description Make a Platinum purchase using Rixty and automatically receive an Exclusive Aklato Weapon with Unique Skin. ;Requirements Purchase Platinum using the Rixty option from the Warframe website. ;Contains * with included and weapon slot. *Exclusive RixtyMOL Aklato weapon skin. ;Media Shop.jpg|Rixty deal Warframe0029.jpg|RixtyMOL skin ingame 230410 2013-09-29 00004.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #1 230410 2013-09-29 00005.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #2 2013-10-16_00002.jpg|Aklato MOL skin. Alienware Arena Giveaway ;Availability Expired - 18 July 2013 Limited Quantity - 17,000 ;Price Free ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from Alienware Arena Using a free Alienware Arena account. ;Contains * Mountain Dew Amazon Promotion ;Availability In Progress ;Price $10.00 ;Description Purchasing any "Mountain Dew Game Fuel" within Amazon will reward an additional 75 code for PlayStation 4 players ;Requirements Purchase will include a code to enter within the bundle from www.Amazon.com. ;Contains *Rewards 75 ;Media PS4 Renown Packs The '''Renown Packs are PS4-exclusive packs that players can purchase for a limited time, each containing 170 and PS4-exclusive Obsidian skins. PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack The PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack included: * * Ps4braton.png|Obsidian Though not a part of the Renown Packs, the Fan Pack was bundled with an Obsidian skin similarly to the others. This pack was available until November 12, 2013. Pack I The Renown Pack I included: ArmScarfPS4.png|Obsidian Yomo Syandana This pack was available from June 7, 2014 to September 23, 2014. Pack II The Renown Pack II included: PS4SkinLato.png|Obsidian PS4SkinSkana.png|Obsidian This pack was available from September 30, 2014 to November 25, 2014. Pack III The Renown Pack III included: PSPlusExcaliburHelmet.png|Obsidian helmet PSPlusExcalibur.png|Obsidian skin This pack was available from December 2, 2014 to February 17, 2015. Pack IV The Renown Pack IV included: ObsidianGorgonSkin.png|Obsidian ObsidianViperSkin.png|Obsidian ObsidianTwinVipersSkin.png|Obsidian This pack was available from February 24, 2015 to May 12, 2015. Pack V The Renown Pack V included: ObsidianColtekMask.png|Obsidian Coltek Mask ObsidianHelios.png|Obsidian Helios ObsidianWyrm.png|Obsidian Wyrm This pack was available from May 19, 2015 to August 25, 2015. Pack VI The Renown Pack VI included: LisetSkinObsidian.png|Obsidian Liset ObsidianStandardArchwing.png|Obsidian Odonata This pack was available from September 1, 2015 to December 8, 2015. Pack VII The Renown Pack VII included: ObsidianSilvaAndAegis.png|Obsidian This pack was available from December 15, 2015 to March 9, 2016. Pack VIII The Renown Pack VIII included: CrpFncArmorSet.png|Obsidian Dendra Armor This pack was available from March 22, 2016 to June 14, 2016. Pack IX The Renown Pack IX included: ObsidianAttica.png|Obsidian This pack was available from July 12, 2016 to October 12, 2016. Pack X The Renown Pack X included: ObsidianSpiraSkin.png|Obsidian ObsidianSigil.png|Obsidian Sigil This pack was available from March 21, 2017 to June 20, 2017. Xbox One Prestige Packs The Prestige Packs are Xbox One-exclusive packs that players can purchase for a limited time, each containing and Xbox One-exclusive Jade skins. Pack I The Prestige Pack I included: XBoneExcaliburHelmetClear.png|Jade This pack was available from January 22, 2015 to April 28, 2015. Pack II The Prestige Pack II included: NgenLatron.png|Jade NgenSingleKama.png|Jade NgenDualKamas.png|Jade This pack was available from May 5, 2015 to August 28, 2015. Pack III The Prestige Pack III included: JadeStealthArchwing.png|Jade Itzal JadeLisetSkin.png|Jade Liset This pack was available from Spetember 11th, 2015 to January 5, 2016. Pack IV The Prestige Pack IV included: JadeTurtleNeckScarf.png|Jade Imperator Syandana This pack was available from January 19, 2016 to April 5, 2016. Pack V The Prestige Pack V included: StasisClosed.png|Stasis Slot KubrowEgg.png|Kubrow Egg JadeKubrowArmorB.png|Jade Valinn Kubrow Armor This pack was available from April 19, 2016 to July 7, 2016. Pack VI The Prestige Pack VI included: JadeDualHeatSwords.png|Jade This pack was available from July 19, 2016 to October 19, 2016. Pack VII The Prestige Pack VII included: JadeDaedalusArmorBundle.png|Jade Daedalus Armor This pack was available from October 19, 2016 to January 24, 2017. Pack VIII The Prestige Pack VIII included: JadeCarrierSkin.png|Jade Carrier JadeDethcubeSkin.png|Jade Dethcube JadePetInfestedWings.png|Jade Chrysalis Wings This pack was available from March 21, 2017 to July 26, 2017. Pack IX The Prestige Pack IX included: JadeTonkorSkin.png|Jade StokaJadeSigil.png|Stoka Jade Sigil This pack was available from July 26, 2017 to November 15, 2017 es:Ofertas y recompensas de terceros Category:Browse Category:Third Party Promotions